


but sometimes your gaze meets mine (and i know i've found my place)

by Lineal



Series: poem fics! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Poem, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, THEYRE ACTUALLY MARRIED IN THIS ONE, also suga pours the milk first out of spite, married, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal
Summary: i greet you in the morningand it’s like i’m still in dreamsi see you when i wake upand you’ve got me, so it seemsthe way slanted light comes through the blindsthe way messy hair curtains over your eyesi trail behind you through the houseand trace your fingers’ ins and outsas we sit at the breakfast tableyou stare off into spacebut sometimes your gaze meets mineand i know i’ve found my place
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: poem fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	but sometimes your gaze meets mine (and i know i've found my place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts).



> Inspired by [stephbethallen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen) poem about cereal. I think it was about cereal. 
> 
> Love that for you, you're so amazing <333

Mornings are a quiet affair, light, cloudy, and sometimes, Daichi has to take a moment to stop and linger in the thoughts of whether this is a dream or not, reality or illusion, real or fake.

And then Koushi smiles, still weighed down by the remaining forces of sleep, and all of his worries melt away until all that is left is a sugary sweetness, honey and syrups of love and bubbly happiness.

Koushi smiles, and with the slithers of sunlight seeping in through the blinds creating a sort of halo around him and his ruffled, impossibly light hair, he looks ethereal. An otherworldly being, an angel, and Daichi is the mere mortal that has been blessed by his presence, his mercy, his love.

He seems to notice Daichi staring and laughs— like the tinkling of bells harps, with an enchanting ring to it— propping his face up casually. “So… you come here often?”

“Oh my god, _Suga_ ,” Daichi groans, though he can’t stop the growing grin on his face either.

“For the last time, it’s Koushi,” Koushi tuts, rolling over and opening his arms up expectantly. Daichi makes a small noise before it’s muffled by Koushi’s chest as he wraps his arms around him and hums contently under his breath. “Koushi.”

_”Koushi.”_

“Hm?”

“I love you, but I’m hungry.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Breakfast first, cuddles later.”

Their small apartment is peacefully still, frozen in time with the walls filled with pictures and happy memories, as they make their way through the hall, hand in hand. It’s yet another part of his life that Daichi doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to.

There’s just something so surreal about it— waking up with someone next to him, to smiles and hugs and warmth, handholding, a slow waltz through their home, _together_ with what seems like all the time in the world.

He probably knows Koushi’s hand like the back of his own, with how long and often they wrap around each other, running their fingers through the ins and outs and creases, tracing the lines and shapes and pulling the other in for a quick kiss before pulling away and giggling at something small, unimportant.

The identical rings that the two of them have now is something new— a much bigger concept that’ll probably take Daichi even longer to get used to— but it’s not an unwelcome change either, and he learns to add it into his pleasant memories, sweet and soft, filling in any cracks and connecting them together.

Today’s breakfast is cereal— not the fanciest or the healthiest, but _someone_ may have eaten all of the eggs and forgotten to get more. And on a completely unrelated note, he’s never letting Nishinoya and Tanaka stay the night ever again.

Koushi busies himself with getting their bowls out and pointedly pouring the milk in first while staring Daichi straight in the eyes triumphantly, to which he can only reply with an exasperated sigh and shake of his head.

Coffee is poured in relative silence, and if Daichi just sits back and closes his eyes, he might be able to fool himself into thinking that this is all just a dream, a figment of his imagination fueled on by his pining fantasies. It’s unreal, to think that he, after opening up his heart and arms and giving everything to foster others, has finally been given a place of his own.

He’s finally been given a piece of someone else, in their heart, their gaze, their smiles, _l_ _ove_ — something he’s never had the chance to give before either and had, at one point, believed it was a piece of him that no one else wanted.

But Koushi had come in and taken it, pried it out of Daichi’s fingers gently and replaced it with his own, bigger, warmer, kinder, and now he can’t imagine a life without it anymore. 

Their gazes meet in a mixture of mingling smiles and warm laughter, hand in hand, the smell of coffee and cereal and those flowers that Koushi decided to bring home yesterday serving as a fond reminder that yes—.

Daichi has finally found his place.

**Author's Note:**

> They! Are! Married!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays for those celebrating, stay safe out there y'all!! 
> 
> Here is my [Discord](https://discord.gg/E8rnymG) and my [Tumblr](https://itslinsanity.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
